Mom, what's sex?
by cyrodilicbrandy
Summary: Re-uploaded. Nessie comes home from a day with her teenage friends and is full of questions. Bella, unfortunately, has to deal with them.


_The song that inspired this: S.E.X-Nickelback_

* * *

"Mom?" Nessie asked.

I turned my head to look at Nessie, and saw her curious expression. "Yes, honey?"

It was an ordinary day; autumn leaves falling to the ground. Edward was out hunting with his brothers, Alice, Esme and Rose were out shopping (I'd managed to persuade Alice that I 'needed a rest' from shopping) and Carlisle was working. Nessie had just come back from a day out with her friends who were the same age as she looked. 13. I guess I should have been expecting this conversation.

She let herself drop onto the sofa next to me and looked at her hands, as if she was trying to stall the conversation. I waited patiently, acting completely focused by the corny soap drama on the television.

"Mom?" This time it was almost a whisper, but I could detect the obvious curiosity in her voice.

"Mmm?"

Nessie turned her body slightly in my direction and raised her eyes to mine. "Mom, what's sex?"

I felt my jaw drop and my eyes widen, then I quickly recovered and blink rapidly.

"My friends were talking about it, today. And…, I didn't really know what they were talking about."

I felt a small pang of guilt. She wasn't really a teenager. She was too young to be hearing these things, but I don't think she would have appreciated spending all of her time with 3 to 5 year olds. However, I knew that Renesmee was mature and innocent enough to understand this.

Why can't Edward be here too?

I put the remote control aside and turned fully to Nessie. "What were Carrie and the others saying about it today?"

She started fiddling with her necklace. "Well, it… I wasn't really paying much attention…until they started giggling." She looked confused. "That was when they mentioned a penis."

My lips curled up slightly into a tiny smile. "Anything else?"

She shrugged. "Just some other things. Mouth hugs-" My eyes widened considerably at that. "-Babies, and sperm."

Nessie reached toward me, palm held out. "They had a book too. About it. It had pictures in it." She placed her warm hand on my cheek, and several images flitted through my head. I raised my eyebrows.

"Hmm."

"Mom?"

"Nothing, Nessie." I smiled at her. "What did YOU want to know?"

She thought a moment, finger on her chin, tapping. "Well. I know what a penis is. And a vagina…"

I couldn't help myself, a small bubble of laughter escaped through my lips.

"But…, what IS sex?" She again showed me a cartoon image of a penis inside the vagina. "How does that get in there?"

I groaned inwardly. -_Edward, get here now_- I thought, knowing he probably couldn't hear me from this distance, no matter how hard I wanted him to.

"Sex is…a special hug. Between two people who love each other. The man puts his…penis inside the woman's… vagina and they _hug_." My voice faltered, putting a strange emphasis on the last word. Nessie was my daughter, but this conversation was still awkward. I felt a pang of sympathy for Charlie as I remembered how he seemed twitchy and embarrassed as he brought up my sex life (or lack of it) with Edward.

Now Nessie's eyes widened. "But why?"

"Because it shows love. And affection."

She sat silent for a few minutes, and I wished that I could see inside her head.

"So…" she started. "We hug anyone's penis of those that we love?" Her brows furrowed.

"NO." I shook my head fervently. "No, no no! Just one person."

Renesmee blinked once, twice, three times. "Oh. So… I could hug Daddy's penis?"

I sat up straight. "No, honey, no." I sighed. "You couldn't. That wouldn't be right. And only when you're an adult."

I wanted to cry, not from sorrow, but pure frustration. My eyes prickled and I . I wasn't having this conversation with my (technically) four-year-old daughter! I couldn't explain this stuff to her!

"So. When I'm all grown up. I can have sex? I can hug penises?"

I held my head in my hands, and nodded. "Yes. When you're older, you can. And you'll learn more about sex, too."

"Okay." Nessie leant back on the sofa and watched the TV. I sighed with relief, and watched it too.

I would have to tell Edward every single word of this the moment he came back from hunting. How lucky he was that he was spared this embarrassment. I smiled slightly and let it go. At least it was over now.

"Mom…?"

"Yes?" I asked warily.

"Is that what you and Daddy were doing last night?"

Perhaps not.


End file.
